


You Are the Monster

by Fruipit



Series: Fruipit's Interactive Fanfic [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: You Are the Monster is a short, interactive fiction character study of Elsa from Frozen.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Fruipit's Interactive Fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	You Are the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a challenge for myself and actually turned really angsty. It was originally supposed to be longer but I felt it would not have the same impact if so.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

<< [Story link](https://mirtazapine.itch.io/you-are-the-monster) >>

* * *

I wanted to challenge myself in a few ways.

This story was over two days. I used SugarCube this time, a completely different format to the last projects I created. This one is not a CYOA game, unlike my previous attempt.

If you notice any bugs, please contact me so I can fix them! This is its final release, but if a patch or bug fix needs to be updated, I'd like to do so ASAP :)

Thank you!


End file.
